1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel crystalline forms of docetaxel and process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Docetaxel is a compound found to exhibit anti-tumor activity. It is presently sold under the trademark TAXOTERE®. While there are known techniques for synthesizing docetaxel, there is still a need for improved chemical processes which can produce this anti-cancer compound and in a form where the compound is chemically stable.